the seduction of ron
by Ravinhairedvampire
Summary: Ron is left alone with no one loving him after Kim dumped him. Hana and Rachel her lover have a happy little accident when visiting Ron that will have far reaching consequences for more than just them. Ron Stoppable harem underage sex and F/F relationships
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Kim possible the ocs are mine. This is in no way meant to hurt or offend anyone. This Fan fiction is just for fun and no money is being made from it in any way shape or form.

As Fourteen year old Hana Stoppable lay in bed naked she could not help but smile as she looked at her best friend and lover Rachel. Rachel wife was the same age as Hana and they went to the same school together. They were both in Hana's apartment that Ron Hana's bother had gotten her after their parents kick them out. Hana could not help but think about that as she lay there, it had all come about as a boy that had fancied her had tried to ask her out to the school ball that was held yearly at Middleton high school.

…

"Mm… Hana I don't know if you know this but the dance is coming up this week and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me. That is to the dance I mean." The boy was average height for his age with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"That is ok I already knew about the dance I have some that that I am going with. I'm sorry but you kind of left it a little late if you wanted a date mark." Hana tried to be polite as possible while turning him down as mark and made a point to ask her in front of the whole home room.

But apparently mark was not the kind of person that took no for an answer.

"Look" he said with a lot of anger "you should be grateful that I am doing you this favor as now one would want to ask you out."

Now everyone in the whole home room was looking and watching this going on to see what would happen. Hana was not one person to be talked down on are to take his attitude that was one thing that had changed about her as she got older. Hana no got up into his face

"Look what you pompous ass I was trying to be nice and all about this but had to just go and say thing like that you arrogant prick. That fact of the matter is that someone did ask me out and I am not going to tell you who it was. It would be me that would be doing you the favor, you don't think that I know that the only reason you even tried to ask me was because you thought that it would be great to be associated me because my brother Is the person that saved the earth. Or the fact that he and I know Kim Possible, you just the credit for dating the sister of the hero of the Earth. You cannot just accept the fact that I don't want you never have never will, just get lost." Hana had said this without shouting but every one clearly herd her, one random person said "damn she just told him, I thought that she was going to actually rip him out more NOT!"

Mark was beyond furious no one ever and he meant never turned him down and how dare she told to him like that. He thought that if he had approached her in front of everyone and acted shy and timid that she would cave and go out with him just like everyone else had ever done.

"you bitch "he shout at Hana get close to her face so that he could yell at her and be close enough to hit her like he felt like doing but wanted to wait a bit. "You can't talk to me like that, everyone knows that you will never be anything more than the sister to Ron and friend to Kim. You know we have never see you with any one I beat you don't even have a boyfriend or even been kissed. That is why you are such a Bitch, just admit that you want it. Mark was smirking as he moved in closer to give her a kiss the slap her.

Hana was both angry at what he said and hesitant because she could to say that she was in a relationship that was going steady or say who it was with. When she saw the smirk and him moving in to kiss she know that she had two option one was to let him kiss her thus confirming everything that he had just said. She could move out of the road but that was not an option the only other option that was left to her and the one that she was sorely tempted to take but to beat the living shit out of him. Everyone was waiting and watching even out of no were Rachel appeared, she had been talking to some of her friends when she heard mark ask her secret girlfriend out and everything after. Deciding to take the plunge she was "you know Mark YOU'RE right there Hana has never had a boyfriend or been kissed by one and she most definitely does not have one you know why? Rachel look at Hana with love and affection telling her that it was going to be ok as she made her way forward. Mark stopped moving he saw and heard her, he was not sure what was going on or the look that Rachel was giving Hana. Hana herself was surprised when she heard Rachel and what she was saying. Hana was trying to protect Rachel by keeping their relationship a secret but the look that Rachel was giving her was saying its ok stop. Mark trying to save face rounded on Rachel, "you see even Rachel agrees with me, just face it Hana and giving in like you know that you want to." Rachel actually laughed at this because she knew that what he was doing was not going to work.

"Mark I am not actually agreeing with you what I am doing is making a point that you don't seem to understand. Hana does not want or need a boyfriend, the reason why is that she is in a steady relationship with someone. That someone be me and yes we have kissed or made out whatever you want to call it. It was me that asked my girlfriend out to the ball and everyone would have found out then that we are a couple. We both love each other that way, and even if we were not a couple or together we would never date some like you." With that said Rachel wrapped her arms around Hana and pulled her into a kiss that seemed to go on for ever. Hana was moved by what Rachel had said and when she kissed her Hana give in to the feeling and returned the kiss with as much passion that she could even going as far to open her mouth for Rachel. Before either of them could get lost in the action they reluctantly broke apart with a soft moan and sighing. Mark stood their socked at what he just heard and saw "you fucking Lesbos" he shout all he got for his effort was a smile from both of them and "yes, Yes we are and we don't care who knows it. Accept it love it, hate it we don't care" with Hana snuggling deeper into Rachel's embrace. That was not the response that he was expecting and that most of the class yell at them in congratulations was not helping with nothing else to do he stormed off but knew just what he could do to get them back.

It was not long before the bell rang and two every happy girls went to their separate homes, knowing that they did not have to hide their relationship at school but they still had to hide it from their parents who would not accept it. The next day at school it appeared that every now knew the truth and were talking about it. Most seemed to be happy and accept it the others were either none fussed either way or calling the names and saying that it was just wrong. Their teacher came to them and asked if they were ok and that he had no problem with them being together as long as they do not make too many PDA's or cause any trouble they both agreed to that and school went on as normal.

The bump in the road came when their parents found out about them. For Rachel her parents where every rich the upper crust type. Rachel parents had called her down stairs to talk to her when she was getting ready to meet up with Hana

"Rachel love can you come down here for a moment your father and I need to talk to you" Rachel's mother a young women who was in her mid to late 40's with blond hair and brown eyes had called for the kitchen.

"Sure thing mom I'll be down in a minute" Rachel replayed. Checking that she had everything for her date with Hana she came down the stairs to see both her parents seating in the kitchen looking perceive

"Rachel, please sit down" Rachel flinched internally as her father a man the same age was her mother but looked more at home in the country club or law office would only use that tone of voice of he had some unpleasant to say.

"Yes mom and dad what is it that you want to talk to me about, can I be quick I'm meeting Hana soon to go to the movies" Rachel said as she took a seat across from them again she notice the look that they shared between them. It was her mom that spoke to her

"Rachel love, I know that you and Hana are good friends and all and that is ok, but don't you think that you are spending too much time with that girl. I mean really people are starting to talk about the two of you being more than just friends is there not some boy that you fancy. You have not even talked about any of the boys at school or brought one home, your father and I are concerned sweet heart."

Next her father address her "it is unnaturally is what it is. You should be out with boy kiss them and having a good time there are if you don't like the boys at school there are some of the partners at the firm that have sons that would love to go out with you."

Rachel looked both her parents in the eyes as she knew that what she was going to say to them would mostly like mean an end to them being a family as her father had disowned her elder brother when he came out and had not been welcomed back or been back since.

"Look mom dad list to what I have to say. I don't like any of the boys at school though I do have some that are friends that is all they will ever be JUST friends. The boy of your friends at the firm day are not going to happen I mean ever nothing say or do will change my mind on this. The rumours and people taking about me and Hana are true more we are more than Just friends in fact we are together as in being a couple you know dating. We came out as a couple at school and you know what almost every one there is either happy for us or accepts it there are a few like dad and you mom that want nothing to do with us. You should be happy for use yet you keep trying to separate us, you even disowned your own son for loving another man. It does not matter to me though because I LOVE Hana and if you can't accept that then kick me out or tell me to leave and I will. I would rather be with someone that love and cares about me for being me rather than with someone who despises me for what I am."

The that she got was the one that she was expecting shame and hate

"If that is what you have to say then pack your things and get out of this houses you and that girl are not welcome here you are no daughter of mine. It was here father that said this while her mother was hanging on to his arm crying and nodding her head.

Rachel actually smiled at them" you know I'm actually sorry for you. You have lost both your children due to your own ignorance and bigotry I will get my things and leave you will not see or hear from me again" with that said she ran up the stairs to get her things and to call Hana.

Hana arrived at the Wice house and went up to comfort her. They pack up her say and Hana moved Rachel into her room. That night the both lay asleep together in each other's arms, both happy.

The next day it was Hana's turn when her parents found out that Rachel was staying and why they said that Hana was no daughter of there and that she had four days to gather her and Rachel things.

With nowhere to go Rachel was in a panic but Hana called her brother for help. When he asked what was wrong he flew straight back to them.

It was the next day of the four day limit when Ron came barging in the front door. Hana and Rachel both looked up and Hana could not help but smile at seeing her big bro Ron

…

Ron had been in his apartment when he got a phone call looking at it he could not help but smile as he knew who it was that was calling him. Wondering what it was that she was calling him about he picked up the phone but could not keep the smile out of his voice. "Hey squirt what's up" he said, he swear that he could see and hear her pouting at his teasing.

"Hi big bro, listen I need your help it real important and I'm no squirt" Hana was smiling all the while at hearing her big bros voice again she really did miss him and the pout at being called a squirt she was 13 thank you very much.

Now was worried now he knew what she was worried about something and trying to hide her dear. "OK Hand what the matter that you need my help if it really important then I'm all ears."

"OK Big Bro it's like this I've been dating this Girl Rachel for a while now. Actually we are now a couple" before Hana could continue with what she had to say Ron interrupted her

"Wow Hana congrats"

"Look big bro please do not interrupt me but that you I will tell you about it later. Any why it is like this we came out a couple and school we are not ashamed about loving each other, any why Rachel's parents confronted her about not having a boyfriend and spending too much time with me. When she told that we are together and that she loves me they disowned her and kicked her out of the house immediately kick her out of the house. She phoned me and told me what happened I went over to her house and we packed up her things that she wanted to keep and she came back with me to the house. She spent the night together just holding each other in the same small bed. When mom and dad found that Rachel was staying with me and sleeping in my room they want to know why. I told them what had happened with Rachel and me coming and about Rachel's parents kicking her out of the house and her now staying with me. After we had told everything they then said that I was not daughter of theirs and then they give us four days to get are things to gather as they are kicking us out." Hana waited patiently for what Ron had to say

Ron was piss not he was downright angry at what his parents had said and done count to ten he got control of the anger. "Hi Hana, I understand everything you have nothing to fear from he. I don't not hate your or anything like that, listen I will be back to sort all this out and I won't hear a word about it. Now hang up a tell your girlfriend that I said hi and that if she hurts you she will have Rufus to deal with ok love sis" with that Ron hung up the phone

Picking up his phone again he call the ticket line to get the next plane back to Middleton. Find that they next available flight was tomorrow early morning making his arrival at his parents' house just at or after breakfast. Booking the flight and paying for it over the phone he set about getting ready for his trip.

Back with Hana Rachel, so what did he say Rachel asked? "He said not to worry that he will sort everything out. That he does not hate us or the fact that we are together but said that if you ever hurt me that he will put Rufus on you". When ask who Rufus was and what would happen. Hana told Rachel just that and that caused both of them to laugh. "Do you real thing that he will be able to help us?" Rachel ask after a moment's pause. To which Hana replied with a "most defiantly".

Early the next morning Ron got out of bed, got dressed and made his way to the airport for his flight back to Middleton. The trip to the airport was short and the check in even shorter as Ron was not taking anything but a carry on back. Was through security it was a short wait in the lounge before boarding. Once on the plane and seated Ron had some time to think what he was actually going to say to his parents and how he was actually going to help Hana and Rachel. Coming up with what to do was actually easy as for what he was going to say that was more difficult, but he was not going to yell. Taking a little nap it was no surprise that he found himself landing in Middleton airport. Strait of the plane through baggage and customs and out of the airport to the taxi rank outside, getting to the nearest one.

"Wear to" that cap driver said. Not looking up Ron replied and give him the address to his parents' house. It was a short journey there and as he looked at his watch he smiled as he was right they should just be finished their breakfast. Getting out of the cab he made his way to the front door but as he did he found himself losing control of his anger, so when he reached the front door to knock it was no surprise that it burst open.

We now find Hana and Rachel staring at Ron. Hana and Rachel both looked up and Hana could not help but smile at seeing her big bro Ron

…

Ron looking at his sister and girl that he did not know and his parents.

"Ron, son what are you doing here. We did not know that you were coming and what was with the door?" It was Mrs Stoppable that said this she is a women in her mid-50's has blond hair black eyes and glasses.

"What I doing here is that Hana called me a told me everything, that you disowned her and are kicking her and Rachel out because they are together. The whole point was so that you would not know that I was coming and as for the door that was an accident. I do have one thing to say to you mom dad. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Hana and Rachel are 13 years old and after finding that her parents did to her for loving Hana you both do the same thing. You can no longer tell me what to do as no longer live here or underage so I can say thing to you that Hana cannot. You hate the fact that Hana is in a same sex relationship and are worried what people will say about you instead of being happy for them and loving them both the same as you always did. I do not Hate them instead I am happy for them and support the both of them even though I do not know Rachel all that well. You lost one daughter because of your own bigotry and now you have lost your own son. I want nothing to do with either of you." With that said to his parents he turned to living both his parents shocked, he then turned to Hana "hi squirt would you and Rachel if you are finished then please come with me"

Hana and Rachel were shocked and happy by what Ron had said about them, they had been hold hands the whole time. Hana fumed at being called a squirt but know that Ron was just teasing her and used that name as an affection. Looking at Rachel to see what she thought getting a nod in response and a squeeze of the hand Hana replied " sure big bro were are finished and ready to go when you are. Where are we going anyway?"

Ron smiling at her "we are going to go and get you two your own place and if you are worried about things don't worry I have a play. So come on then let's get going."

Ron had managed to get them a big apartment and furniture even though they had protested that it was too big and that they did not need all the stuff. Ron just smiled and them and told them that it was the least that he could do for them, and the furniture was so that they could live in the place and as a house warming present for the couple. The apartment was in his name for legal reasons as no minor could live by themselves, but to fix that he had called Dr Director and explained everything. Dr Director had fix so that they were under the UN Protection and that child services could not remove them. They had returned to the Stoppable home only to collect Hana and Rachel stuff be moving it into their new home. Ron had stayed for a few more days to spend time with them before going back to his apartment.

…

It had been a few month since all that happen both girls had had a birth making the now both fourteen. Everything had settled down since then the Stoppable's and the wice's pretended that Hana and Rachel did not exist and that was fine by them. Their change of address and circumstances where noted with the school and the courts as well as the police.

It was the Easter break the first day and as Hana lay in bed looking at her lover she could not help but smile. Reaching over to give Rachel a kiss which she returned

"Good morning Love, I sure love waking up to you kissing me like this" Rachel said as she started to waked up and open her eyes to stare into Hana

Still smiling Hana replied "good morning to you to love, I sure love waking you up like this and love that sexy body of yours"

"Oh I always knew that you only loved me for my sexy body, not my sharp mind or that I'm friendly and lovable" Hana knew that Rachel was just teasing her and that was confirmed by the smile on her face.

"Oh hush you" Hana said with a smirk. "It's time to get up and dress before we head to the airport. You should shower first I would not be able to stop myself from doing are daily shower activity, then I will have mine then we will get a quick bite before we leave ok"

"I know what you mean though I will miss it and be horny all day thanks to that, but I can understand. I will get the shower then I will make us something to eat ok" Rachel got out of bed but before see did she give Hana a quick kiss. Once Rachel was out of the shower she got dressed made sure that they both had everything that was need and stared to make breakfast. When Rachel got out of the shower Hana got into it and had her shower it was a big shower that could easily fit 5 people into it no problem. After her shower Hana decided to wear a black halter to and purple mine skirt with red and black stockings with trainers. The thing was that Hana had changed her look show she now hand black hair with red strips in it. Now dressed Hana made her way out to the kitchen her Rachel had finished making them breakfast. After breakfast and another quick kiss on the lips and check the made their way out and into the taxi that was waiting for them that they had book the night before.

"Where too" the taxi drive asked them both

"The airport please" Hana replied and the drive too them there, there was no idle chit chat or talk it was totally in silent.

An hour and a half later they where they

"How much is that" Hana asked as she was the one with the money at the moment

"That will be $80" the driver do not really care much it was just a job that paid the bills. He not give much thought or consideration to anything else.

Hana handed him the money and got out with Rachel and the things.


	2. the seduction begins

Disclaimer do not own Kim possible the oc characters are mine this is just for fun no money is made from this.

4The airport bus shuttle was not overly packed but it was busy enough that Hana and Rachel had to be quite close to gather. The trip from where that taxi doped them off to the airport was a short trip by the shuttle. They were both excited about this trip as it would be the first time that either of them had gone anywhere by themselves alone. The trip took about 10 minutes, Hana and Rachel got of the shuttle and headed into the airport they were both holding each other's hands. Making their way to the check in desk they were both great by a friendly young women in her late 20's with pink hair.

"Good morning where are you flying to" the airport check in girl asked with a warm smile.

"Good morning to you to, we're flying to metro city" it was Rachel that had replied to this but was very happy.

"That's nice, is it just the two of you that are flying out today" check in girl

"Yes it's just the two of us my brother is meeting us at the other end to pick us up" Hana replied

"Ok do you have your tricks and passport? The chick in girl asked falling into the routine of the job.

"Yes we do. Here you go" Rachel reached into her jacket pocket and took out the needed documents and hand them to the check in girl.

"Thank you, do you have any bags you want to check in" she asked

"Yes we both do" Hanna said

"Then Miss Wice have you packed this bag yourself, no one packed your bag for you, and it has not left your sight at any time" these are the usual security check in questions.

"Yes I packed the bag, no one else packed my bag, and it has been with me since we left the apartment this morning." Rachel replied to the check in girl.

Having do that she put her back on the conveyor belt watching as it was tagged and went off thought the airport back rooms to the plane. She was handed her boarding pass and pass port and wish a good trip. Next it was Hana's turn with the same questions and answers. Placing her bag and watching it get tagged and taken off to places unknown and getting her boarding pass and pass port back. Hana and Rachel next had to go through security

"Please have your passports and boarding pass ready for inspection" the officer at the first point of the security was asking. The crowed moved as one, as each person walked up and handed him their pass ports and boarding passes to be checked and verified. It was Hana and Rachel turn one by one they went the man very making more than a brief eye contact before looking back and the documents. Handing them back to them they then hand to but all there thing through the x ray machine, before going through the metal detector all the with all the security looking at every one suspiciously. Final they had made it through all the hurdles and where now in the main terminal waiting area.

"Would you like something to drink love" Hana asked Rachel as they were both rather thirsty.

"Yes please, Love would you get me a mountain dew please" Rachel ask taking one of the empty seats and waiting for the boarding call.

Hana went off and got them both a drink, opening her bottle to take a sip of her drink as she made her way back to her girlfriend and lover. Calling out to her Hana askes if it is ok to sit in her lap, taking a minute to decide Rachel can see that Hana is biting her lower lip in a nervous fashion. Smiling at Hana Rachel nods her head giving her permission for Hana to do so. Sitting down on Rachel lap Hana hands her the drink that she asked for.

Hana really tried to control herself and keep her PDA public displays of affection down as did Rachel, but she just could not help herself as Rachel loved really cute. Calling out softly and gently to Rachel to get her attention. "Rachel" as Rachel looked up at Hana and Hana gently cupped her face in her hands before leaning in to kiss her on the mouth. Rachel was a first surprised by this by then began to kiss back, they were both getting into the kiss. Rachel felt Hans's tongue gently pushing her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. Open her mouth Rachel felt Hana slip her tough into her mouth not wanting tease her lover Rachel start to use her tongue as well. The kiss get so good to the both of them that they could taste each other. Rachel wrapped her arms around Hana and they both began to wander their hands over each others bodies.

Will the two girls where making out an older women in her 50's was watching them dissected with what they were doing and made her way over to them. Clearing her throat to get their attention.

Hana and Rachel had their eyes closed as they were enjoying the kiss. Then they felt a presence and someone clearing their throat, reluctantly opening their eyes retracting their tongues and hands they brook apart.

" yes can we help you" Hana interrupted the women before see could say anything as she was feeling a little annoyed at being interrupted from the enjoyable kiss.

Taken a little back for the look as well as being cut off she looked and the both of them and could not help but think that they were two young for that sort of thing.

"Why yes you can dear. Can you tell me your names how old you are and where your parents are" she asked them both of them.

"My Name is Hana and she is Rachel, we are not going to tell you are sir names or how old we are that is just creepy. I how would you feel if you where younger and some old lady come and askes you your name and how old you are. You don't know that person at all she could be a paedophile that wants to take advantage of you are is looking to kidnap you to replace a child that she lost or killed. So as you can see why we don't want to give out any personal detail. As for where are parents are, we don't have any,"

Taken aback by the attitude of the young girls she thought that they would bow to her instead of this attitude, but she had dealt with children like this before.

" my name is Ms Strauss I work for the children and solical services, so you see it is my business. It is highly inappropriate for girls of any age to be doing what the two of you were doing. It is up to the parents to keep an eye on their children and if they cannot be responsible parents that it falls into my department. Now I will ask again what are your names and how old are you and where you're are parents." She finished with a smirk thinks that she had them.

Rachel turned to Hana and whispered in her ear to let her handle this, get a soft smile and a nod for her for the go ahead Rachel spoke up for them both.

"Like my girlfriend has already told my name is Rachel and this lovely in my lap is Hana we do not use are last names. We are old enough to know what we are doing. Look Ms Strauss you may be in charge of looking after children and all but we are quite chaable of looking after are selves' thank you very much. We may be younger than some people but we have been doing just fine on our own. Are parents are a non-entity as the both disowned us and kicked us out of their houses. We have been emancipated by the government and living by ourselves since. We both are under a government agency higher up than your. No we will not say and we cannot say the name either but you are starting to cause a scene now so please leave us be.

Hana was smirking as she listened to what Rachel was saying and was impress. Ms Strauss was not looking please at all.

"Well I never in all my years." Taking a few deep breaths to keep for yell as people were already looking at them. "We'll just see about that young lady, the two of you will be seeing me again." With that she walked off leaving the two girls alone.

"You know that she is going to try and but in and interfere with our live now." Rachel was contemplating what the women was going to do next. Hana deciding to say something on the matter "you know what Rachel, she can try all she wants but she will get nowhere fast. If she tries to push and interfere with our lives she will find it a lot harder than she thinks. Now enough of this we have a long holiday ahead of us with my brother. Speaking of which I had better phone him to let him know that we are at the airport and own are way soon." Giving Rachel a quick peck on the lips to cheer the both of them up Hana reached into jacket pocket a pulled out her phone. She pulled up Ron's number and listened as it rang three time before Ron answered the phone.

"Hi squirt what's up. How are the two of you doing?" Ron was smiling as he was talking to his sister she was the one thing that could do so now.

Huffing at his usual greeting for her Hana was smiling none the less." Hi big bro. we are in departures now just waiting for our flight is should be there on time. Just letting you know is all. Rachel and me are fine. Looking forward to spending the hols with you."

"Thanks for letting me know Hana, I will be at the airport to pick the both of you up. Yea I looking forward to spending two weeks alone with my little baby sister and her girlfriend oh the joy of it." Hana knew that Ron was teasing her as well as being sarcastic and not to take any offence buy what he said.

"The 9:00 flight mc225 to metro city is now boarding at gate 5 could all passengers for this flight please make your way to gate 5." Came over the intercom

"Ron we have to go that is our flight we will see you soon, love you" Hana was getting up out of Rachel's lap while say this to make their way to the gate.

"Ok Hana I will see the both of you soon and I love you too." Ron said with love

Switching of her phone and closing it Hana but the phone back into her pocket.

Both Hana and Rachel were holding hands the whole was to the boarding where the flight attendant look and their tickets and told them where their seat was. Both sat down with Hana having a window seat and Rachel the middle. The person that took the last seat was unfortunately MS Strauss looking quite displeased with situation herself.

After the taxi way and take off as well as the safety procedure Rachel was ready to take a little nap. Resting her head on Hana's shoulder and Hana running her finger gently though Rachel's hair as she slept.

It was and our and a half later that the plane touched down in metro city. Hana gently woke Rachel up and give her a kiss when she did. Unfasten their seat belts they headed towards the baggage clime and got the bags. Once outside they both saw Ron was waiting for them with a smile. Ms Strauss made her way over to them as well

"Hi guys glade that you made it all in one piece. Do you what a good flight." Ron was happy to see the both of them and was not surprised when the both pushing the cart hugged him in greeting,

"Hi Ron, the flight was ok not a lot to do you now, it good to be here" they both said as they give him a big hug.

"Excuse me but who are you three and what is your purpose for visiting metro city". A security personal asked look grumpy and mean.

"My name is Hana stoppable this, is Rachel Wice and that is my big brother Ron Stoppable. We are visiting my brother for the Easter vacation and are staying with him in metro city." Hanna just want to get out of the airport and starting spend the Easter vacation with Ron and Rachel.

"Very well then" came the gruff replied by the security personal made his way off to interrogate someone else.

See that Hana and Rachel were with someone older Ms Strauss made her way over to them.

"Excuse me sir but are you related to either of these girls" Ms Strauss was going to get answers and made them pay.

Hana was annoyed by this women and whispered in his ear just what had happed at the airport back in Middleton. Looking annoyed at what he was told Ron decided that the best thing was to just get rid of her.

"Ms Strauss is it. Well my name is Ron and this is my little sister Hana that you tried to interrogate at the airport of kiss her girlfriend. You may be able to bully other people but you will not be able to bully me. If you try to talk to or follow us then I will have you thrown in jail for stalking and harassment." With that she Ron turned away and was followed by Hana and Rachel out to the car.

Ms Strauss was fuming how dare they did they have no respect. She decided that when she got home that she was going to find out just who these people where and make them happy … suffer.

The ride to Ron's apartment was only about 45 minutes that they all enjoyed listing to the radio. At the apartment Hana and Rachel set their things in the second bedroom that Ron had. They all went out for lunch to see the sight and get a little tour round the city. Lunch was good them all have something light to eat. After dinner that night they settled down to watch a movie on the TV, Hana chose the movie that night. She chose to watch blue streak a comedy that she thought would give them all a good laugh. After the movie Hana and Rachel made their way to the bed both stripping off and falling asleep naked next to each other. They did not make love as they were both too tired from the events of the day.

The next morning Hana was the first to wake looking at Rachel she decided to give her something special to wake her up. Moving careful so as not to wake her she crept slowly down the bed till she was between Rachel's legs. Looking up she could she Rachel's clean shaven puss lips that were pink and wet. Smirking Hana made her way up till her face and lip were inches away from their target. Hana give Rachel's pussy lips a light kiss tasting her lover Hana dove right in and start to eat her out. Rachel was starting to moan out her orgasm was fast approaching has Hana worked her magical tongue in and out. Moving up a bit Hana brought her toung across Rachel's clit earn a gasp and a loud moan. Rachel's puss was now really wet and Hana was loving every minute of it. Lifting Rachel's legs up over her shoulders give Hana better access to Rachel's pussy. Hana smiled as she saw and heard Rachel's breathing and moaning increase that singled that she was getting close. Using her fingers Hana spread Rachel's pussy lips wider and delved her tongue in deeper. With the add stimulation Rachel's eyes shot open when she reached her climax and have her orgasm. Hana mouth and face was flooded by Rachel's cum. Pulling back and looking up at her lover Hana smiled and swallowed the liquid treat.

" that was great Hana love, and what a way to wake up" Rachel was smiling at the great wake up for her lover.

"No problem love. I love doing that for you. We should head to the shower and get ready for the day." Hana was already getting out of the bed and making her way to the shower completely naked and swaying her hip to entice Rachel.

"Minx" Rachel yelled after Hana, getting out of bed she too made her way to the shower deciding to pay back Hana for the great wake up.

Hana was already in the shower and hand it warmed up when Rachel joined her. Pressing her breast into Hana's back Rachel give Hana a kiss on her neck.

Reaching her hands round Hana, Rachel started to run her hands over Hana body. She cupped and groped Hans's c cup breasts and felt the nipples harden at her touched. Hana was loving what was happening to her and was moaning out in pleasure at what Rachel was doing to her, her breath was getting fast to.

Leaning in breath in Hana's ear Rachel whispered "you love this don't you Hana love. You love having my hands all over you sexy body. You love me fucking your brains out. You love what I do to you don't you. You want me to make you feel even better that this?" giving Hana a little nipple on her ear lope.

"Yes Rachel I love your hands all over my body they make me feel so good. God yes I love you fucking me and I love fucking you to. Yes I love what you do to me as much as I love what I do to you. Please don't stop I want you to make me feel so good that I can't think straight. I want my big brother to know just what you are doing to me right now, I love you so much Rachel." Hana was moaning and panting as she said this but she meant every word and that showed in how much she was devoted to Rachel.

Rachel smiled as she heard Hana's confession and the devotion to her. "As you wish my love, I love you to Hana" with that hand trailed her hands down Hana's body till she hand her fingers between Hana's legs. Hana breath hitched as she felt Rachel's hands there and let out a loud moan when Rachel slipped her fingers inside Hana's out lips and stared to finder her slowly at first then getting faster. She would occasionally run or pinch Hana's clit while her other hand was needing Hana's breasts and nipple repeating the same acting. It was not long before Hana become undone and yell out that she was Cumming. Rachel knew that Hana was getting close when her breathing and moaning increased and well as her getting hotter, wetter and Hana's inner walls tightening around Rachel's fingers. Rachel was rewarded when Hana climaxed on her hand. Giving her a minute Rachel brought her hand to her mouth to taste Hana. That hand not been the only thing Rachel hand been grinding her pussy into Hana's back the whole time and came was well. Both of them took a few minutes to catch their breath. Hans spun around and kissed Rachel firmly on the mouth slipping her tongue into her mouth. Rachel returned the kiss with as much passion and love that they both held for each other, before breaking the kiss and leaning into Hana and sighing softly.

They both finished their shower and a short time later and were both fully dressed both chose to ware spaghetti strap tops with skirts and trainers.

"Hey girls you up yet, breakfast is ready" Ron yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes Ron were up, we'll be there in a minute." It was Rachel that answered for them both of them, doing a final check they made their way to the kitchen to see Ron standing there smiling at the both of them with his arms open for a hugh and a smile on his face.

Both Hana and Rachel smiled at Ron and walked into the hug that they both returned. Sitting down they all began to eat their breakfast it was Ron that broke the silence first.

"So girls did you enjoy yesterday, and did you get a good night's sleep?"

"It was very enjoyable as we have never been out of Middleton before, so it was nice to see what was different here. We had a very good night's sleep thank you, the bed is really comfy." Rachel was happy that they were so open and able to talk to each other.

"Say big bro do you still have room of the dojo that you mentioned. If so I would like to have a spar with you before lunch if that is ok. I need to make sure that you are not slipping you know." Hana really want to test not only herself but Ron as well to see how good they were.

"Yes the mats are set up just don't have room for a full dojo you know. If that is what you want to do then I have no problem with that." Ron was also looking forward to a bit of training with his baby sister as it had been a while since he used his skills.

"Hey big bro, where is Rufus I have not seen him around?" Hana was curious about the naked mole rat that used to be every were with Ron.

"Oh he's in the bed room sleeping that is all he seems to do now, you know since then. He does what to see the both of you though, he'll be up about lunch time for a bit." Ron knew that Rufus was depressed over what happen and since they did not do anything like they used to do it was boring for him,

Breakfast finished Ron took the girls out for a bit of shopping, it was not as bad as it used to be with Kim he mused. The girl's would go to a few of the shops but did not rush in and out they were calmer and more relaxed about the whole thing to. Spending most of the early morning doing this they head back shortly before 10.30 am. The few thing that the girls did by were left in their room before going to the dojo. Rachel wanted to see Hana and Ron's little spar.

Both Hana and Ron were on the Matts ready. Ron was wearing sweat pants trainers and a loss fitting t-shirt, Hana was wearing the same thing that she had on this morning.

They both bowed to each other then Ron moving first through a jab that Hana ducked under grapping the arm she then twisted her body to throw Ron on his back. Ron flipped up and smiled at Hana they were both beginning to have fun with the spar, Hana went for a triple kick that Ron used his leg to block the first on to the knee, the second he used his arm to block to the waist and the third one to the head he gapped and using his right foot kick the other leg from under her. The spar continued for a while longer, both were working up a light sweat. Dodging a kick to the chest Hana pulled a cartwheel to dodge when coming up to stand the all heard a ripping sound and Hana top tip and fell of leaving her there topless with no bar on. Ron stared for a moment and her c cups bouncing before turning to hide his embarrassment and the erection that he got for see them. Hana and Rachel where both socked at what had happened but Hana was enjoying to spar too much to stop now. Taking advantage of Ron's back turned she used a hand stand to wrap her legs around his neck and through him down fallowing through she rolled till he was straddling him and had him pinned. Smiling down at him "the spar was not over Ron, it is all over when one of us is pinned or knocked out. I do appreciate the jester big bro but that was a mistake you have been slipping but we will fix that. Know I'm going to go and take a shower." Leaning down she give him a little kiss on the cheek also pressing her breasts into Ron's chest.

Leaving the dojo was a very satisfied Hana and two confused people, Ron decided to but the incident out of his mind as he knew that she was right about what she said to him. Rachel was just smiling as she knew that Hana was enjoying herself and that the top ripping was a total accident. Hana was in the shower enjoying it after a very lovely workout with Ron. Hana knew that Ron had not had a girl friend or a lover since Kim, hand that Ron still loved her but she was going to help him whether he or Rachel knew it or not. Finished her shower she dried off but left the shower and bedroom without putting anything on she was completely naked for all the world to see.

Going into the kitchen she can see that Ron has his back to her but Rachel can see her, before Rachel can say anything to alert Ron she leans in a gives her a quick kiss whispering "follow my lead out". Getting an "ok" in return with a confused look Hana sat down and waited for Ron to see her.

When Ron turned round he was shocked to see that Hana was still top less he thought that she might have but a new top on to cover herself up

"Mmm… Hana but why have you not but a top on?" Ron was too sure he want the answer to that question.

"Well Ron for starters I'm completely naked now not just topless. As for why I feel more comfortable was when we are in the apartment back at Middleton Rachel and me usually never where anything at all. I don't mind if you look Ron after all you got to see me naked when I was a baby." Hana was smirking as she said this, she could tell that Ron found her very attractive.

Ron was blushing as he heard Hana and groaned as he knew that she was going to spend all the time now in the apartment naked.

Deciding to just get on with it and hide his reaction as best as he could he make them lunch. Lunch for his was stiff as he was trying not to look too much at Hana as this was his sister that he was trying to tell himself. However the other part of his mind the treacherous part was reminding him that she was his adopted sister not blood and that she was a find looing young woman.

Hana give Rachel a look across the table the said just go with it and do as I do. Rachel was drooling at the site of her lover naked as the day as she was born and not worried about it. Getting the look that Hana was giving her she was curious about what Hana was up to but decided to just go with and see where it took her.

Lunch was fun for both Hana and Rachel as they were both teasing Ron and flirting with him. Meanwhile Ron was busy trying not to look at Hana other than her face, which she made hard for him as she would lean over the table to get thing that she did not even want or need just to tease him with her breasts and body. Both Hana and Rachel enjoyed the flirting and the teasing of Ron.

Hana had come up with a very devious plan in her mind that she was going to make sure happened, no one other than her knew this plan at the moment and that was the way that she wanted it to be.

"BIG bro, do you think that we could order in pizza for dinner tonight we really do not want to go out would that be ok with you." Hana had made sure to put extra emphasis on the word big to tease him a bit but said in with and cute smile on her face that he was unable to ever refuse.

"Sure, but what do Rachel and you want to do instead" Ron was unable to resist her when she smiled like that it was almost worse than the dreaded puppy dog pout. He was curious about what they wanted to do since they did not want to go out.

"Yip ire that's great. As for what we can do instead is watch some movies together just like we used to do before." Hana smirked as this was part one of her plane

Getting up and washing the dished after the meal was over, both Rachel and Hana stayed to help with drying the dishes and Ron. After all the dishes and cutlery were left away they made their way into the sitting room where the TV was.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" he asks the both of them

"Ron do you have love films or a live stream site for movies and television show" Hana hoped that he did as she was going give them all something to watch later.

"Yes Hana the TV is hooked up to the internet and has love films of it as well it's up to you." Ron was very proud of this as it allowed him to watch both live TV and get movies as well.

"that's great lets watch grown-ups it will have something for all of us to watch and laugh at," Hana had chosen to start off with this for the simple reason that it was too early for what she had planned, and she and Rachel loved this film.

Hearing what they had chosen Ron made his way over to the TV and stared to load the film. It only took a minute to get it ready to go, making his way over he had to sit in the middle of the Satie as Rachel and Hana and only left room for him there.

Ron leaned back and enjoyed the movie both Hana a Rachel snuggled into him as well. The move was nearly over when Ron go up as he remembered that he had to order the pizza. He asked both the girls what they wanted on their pizza, he already knew what Hana wanted it was the same as his a Hawaiian with ham and pineapple, Rachel said that it would be fine for her as well.

Ron left to order the pizzas, while he was gone Rachel give Hana and look as she leaned in "what are you doing" she asked her. "Listen I will explain things when Ron is gone for the a little bit loner ok." That was all Hana could whisper to Rachel so as not to be over herd. Ron came back a few seconds later and the three of the finished the movie.

The move was good and they all enjoyed it, about three minutes later the doorbell rang and it was their pizza. Ron got up and answered the door, while Ron was away Hana leaned over to tell Rachel part of the plan. " ok Rachel please listen I'm planning on seducing Ron into sleeping with the both of us, I'll explain more later ok but I need you to get naked after dinner when we start to watch the next thing and make sure to snuggle in tight to Ron and follow my lead we will both be having a lot of fun." As the saying going Hana sealed the deal with a quick kiss of Rachel's mouth. Rachel thought about what Hana and said and was surprised but would do it anyways.

Ron came back into the room with the pizza and drinks for them all, they enjoyed it. It was a very satisfying meal for the three of them and there was no plates to wash either. Put the reminisce in the bin it was time for the next movie for them

"So what's the next thing that you want to watch" Ron was happy to be spending time like this with his sister and her girlfriend.

"would you mind if you give he the controller Ron as I would like to do that" Hana did not want to tell Ron what she wanted to watch as that might rune things a bit.

"Ok Hana" Ron shrugged his shoulders not sure why she would just not tell him but handed the remote over to her and taking the same place on the settee as before. Hana getting the remote smiled and turned to Ron.

"Thanks Ron but first Rachel love would you please" she made a vague jester with her hands indicating what she wanted. Rachel understood what she meant as she wanted her to strip and get naked as well. Standing up she moved to a spot the both of them could see what she was doing, Ron looked up at her as she got up. Taking a breath and smiling at the both of the she began to strip out of her cloths. Ron was shocked at what he was seeing but could not look away or form any words at the moment. Hana smile as she watched her lover strip in front of both Ron and her and that Ron was frozen. Rachel paused a bit as all she had left on was her panties but it was not long before they were removed. She hooked her thumbs on the panties and slowly pulled the down her long legs before stepping out of them now completely naked she smiled at the looks she was getting from the both of them, it filled with prided at the looks as well as love and lust. Moving she sat next to a very red Ron who was now really uncomfortable have two very naked and attractive laddies seating next to him he knew that it was wrong but he was unable to help it. Hana was smile from ear to ear she turned to the remote and smiled at what she was about to do. Ron did not notice that Hana had stared to select the movie but it was not a movie that she chose but a TV series. The series that she had selected was game of thrones as this would set the mood nicely.

As they all watched Ron as getting uncomfortable as he had two young hot naked bodies beside him that had no problem with being nude and the material of the plot especially the incest. Hana smile as she and Rachel both leaned more into Ron. She eventually managed to get his shirt of so all the he had on was below the waist. Looking at Rachel she moved in time with her so that both of them were straddling his legs and had his hands wrapped around then with his hands on their butts. When Ron tried to movie his hands to some were more safe they both let their displeasure be known and moved his hands back, as well as start to grind themselves on him making the both of them moan in pleasure.

"Hana, Rachel what are the two of you doing. This is wrong you are both younger and Hana your my sister." Ron was trying to make them both stop as he had an erection from what they were doing and the programme. He was a male and it was taking everything he had not to act.

"Ron, what Rachel and I are doing is seducing you and it appears to be working." She said as she ground herself more on him and reached down and ran her hand over his erection. It made Ron breath jump and tried to move but was unable to or unwilling to he did not know." Listen Ron I love Rachel and she loves me we both love you Ron not as a sister or a crush but true love. We do not care about the age thing or if I'm your sister, because it should not matter. The taboo about incest does not apply to use as I am not your biological sister. You have not had a single date or girlfriend or boyfriend since Kim. I know that you still love her and always will but you deserve to be happy to so we both are going to be your girlfriends and we want you to make love to the both of us right Rachel love." Hana was looking into Ron's eyes to let him see the truth of what she was saying but also to let him know that she really loved him, she also through a looking to Rachel to see if she was ok with this which she was. "Ron Hana's is right and I do love the both of you and want to see where this will take us." Rachel was smile and even leaned into Ron and kiss him and Hana to let them know that she was ok with it.

Ron here this for them both of them was shocked that they both loved him and wanted to be in a relationship with him. It was true what Hana had said that he still loved Kim even though she had married Shego and had two kids with her due to an accident that allowed that to happen. He was not sure what to do but his bode did as the tree of them made their way to the bed room.

Lemon underage sex don't read if you don't like

Inside the bed room Hana and Rachel both started to remove Ron cloths from his body till he was naked as they were then gently pushed him onto the bed. Both of them were nervous as this would be their first time sure they had sex with each other but the never used a dildo or a strap on they both preferred to do thing naturally. " Ron please be gentle with the both of us as this will be the first time that we have done it this way, we know that it is going to hurt when we loss are virginities' but don't worry about that as we both know that needs to happen to make love to you.

Hana looked a Ron's erect penis and licked her lips as he leaned down and kiss the purple tip which had some or his pre cum on it. Hana was surprised at how good it tasted and started to engulf more of it into her more while running her tongue around the length of it bobbing her head up and down moaning while doing so. Rachel looked at what Hana was doing and decided to join in on the action and started to kiss and suck on his balls. Ron was in pleaser and grasped her head to pull her face more into his groin. "Hana I'm going to cum soon" Ron's breath had increased and his dick was throbbing in Hana moth.

Hana did not stop but pulled back till the tip was all that was in her mouth, but she increased the suction as did Rachel on his balls. The smell was intoxicating and the throbbing they were both addicted to it.

With a grunt from Ron he erupted into Hana's mouth flooding her mouth with is cum. Hana was surprised as the first shot went straight down her throat but it tasted good. Hana held the rest of the cum in her mouth as she did not want to swallow it just yet. Once Ron and stop Cumming Hana give an extra suck to make sure that she got the all of it be for pulling back with a pop. Opening her mouth she showed Ron his think white spunk in her mouth before closing it and turning round and leaning doing to Rachel kissed her sharing their treat. Rachel was surprised when Hana kissed her and at the taste of the cum flooding her mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other and they swallowed his tasty cum.

Braking the kiss and a small moan of disappointment they detached themselves from each other smile at Ron. Ron could not help but moan looking at the two of the making out in front of him completely nude and sharing his cum.

"Ron I must say that was delicious. I love the taste of you cum but I want you to taste me next then Rachel. I love you Ron" Hana was very happy at the moment she had no idea that Ron's cum was so good and her plans where now going to go forward. Hana lay back on the bed and spared her legs so that Ron could see her dripping pussy.

Ron slowly crawled his way up to her not taking his eyes off her the love, desire and lust where their just like they were there in his own and Rachel's. It was not long before Ron's face was in-between her legs he could smell her musk and was loving her smell. He reached up and gently kiss in nether lips earning a moan from Hana and a hitch in her breath. Hana watched Ron crawl his way to her and then she smile at him to keep going. Ron started to lick and suck and her puss while his hands made their way to her breasts that where heaving and started to massage them. Hana was in heave at what Ron was doing to her, she looking over to Rachel and lean in to kiss her.

"Oh Ron that is fucking fantastic keeping lick me them, my pussy is so hot and wet right now. I going to cum soon. Don't stop, please don't stop licking me Ron love." Hana was really painting and screaming she knew that she was close to Cumming and wanted Ron to drink her.

It was not long before Hana came in Ron's mouth, flooding it with her essence which he love and swallowed in all. Hana was panting was that was the most intense orgasm that she had had. Moaning in disappointment when Ron moved his face a way for her put that did not last long as a smiling Ron leaned up as kiss Hana on the mouth. Hana did not mind the kiss or the fact that they both could taste each other essence it did no matter to them. Rachel was next to get the same treatment and was yelling out her orgasm.

Now it was time for the main event getting Ron to lie on his back Hana straddled him, grapping his erection and positioning herself she impaled herself on him. Ron had tried to object to stop going this far or if must use a condom, but Hana and Rachel had both shot him down on either idea neither on want to use protection. Hana was surprised when she impaled herself on him she was not sure what to expect but it felt good to be filled with him inside her.

"Oh fuck Ron your cock feels so good inside me Ron. I want you to keep fucking me and to cum inside me fill me up with your lovely thing cum and impregnate me. Go fast pound my pussy with that love muscle." Hana was in a state of ecstasy that she was sure was going to last.

Ron himself was trying to hold back but could no longer and started to pump his swelling cock into her pussy. "You like this don't you, you like the way my cock fills you up. I love the way your virgin pussy is griping my cock, it is so warm wet and tight just for me. I will fuck you and the dump my load of cum so deep inside you that you will be pregnant by my Hana."

The speed of their thrust increase until Ron felt his cock hitting a block that soon give way. Hana felt Ron cock hitting her cervix and then him pushing into her womb she yell out when he did. "Oh god Ron her inside my womb. You're fucking me inside my womb when you cum you will be coating my side eggs white with all your love cum. I fucking Cumming Ron"

"I coming to Hana, I can't pull out. I going to coming inside you and make you pregnant with my child. I love you" Ron yell out as he erupted inside her with Hana following close behind. They were both breathing hard a sweat up both where very content with each other. "Love you Hana" Ron said with Hana smiling and saying "I love you to Ron."

It was a few minute later that Ron was unsheathed and re mounted by a very excited and frustrated Rachel who did not give Ron any time before sheathing him and riding him hard and fast to make him cum insider her to and she was on a hair trigger. It was not long until both of the came and Rachel felt something warm flood her inside telling her that she was being filled with his cum and loving it.

Lemon end

The three of them made love three more time before snuggling and falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
